The Other Friend
by Darkness Selene
Summary: Rachel still dreams about everything that happened. I suck at summaries, please, just R & R!


The Other Friend

By: Psycho Punk Rocker

Disclaimer: I don't own any of "The Ring" characters, like Aidan, Rachel, Samara, those people. I do own a character or maybe a few, I own Isabel and possibly a few other characters that look unfamiliar to you.

A/N: This takes place after the movie. (Even though there is going to be a second, yes it is true, there will be a second movie!) And this is my first fanfic, so I would like reviews! Reviews on whether you liked it or not or have tips on how to make my writing skills better and my story better. Please tell the truth, it is like my biggest pet peeve of mine when people don't tell the truth about my writing, like they say it's good, but in their mind it actually sucked. So tell the truth! Please! Oh, and Aidan is about thirteen.

Summary: Aidan and Rachel's lives are completely back to normal. Rachel still has a few dreams about these things, she still thinks about Noah and what his life would be like if he had lived. Aidan still draws the scary pictures that 'expresses himself' but their lives takes a turn when a girl is lost and has no family. Their lives take a sharp turn when Samara comes back and starts talking to Aidan, but not only does Aidan here Samara, but so does Isabel. Rachel digs deeper into the story about Samara Morgan and the well as almost everyone starts dying around her. She needs the help of Aidan and the girl too, she needs to also help the girl from dying too, so many things, will Rachel succeed?

**Chapter One: Thoughts **

Aidan was waiting at his school for his mom to pick him up. _She's late as usual, _Aidan thought. _She's always late, just because of work. Why can't she stop work for five minutes and spend some time with me, her son? Selfish mom. I hate her! Get out of work mom, come on, pick me up, I don't think I can stand drawing these pictures with the teacher looking over my shoulder!! _Just then, he heard yelling, like he always did when she picked him up, down the hall. She must've been talking to someone at work or something because she was always yelling at someone from work. Soon, a tall, blonde-haired, crystal blue-eyed woman was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Aidan," Rachel greeted uneasily.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked.

He nodded. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Rachel looked after him and then looked at the teacher.

"Sorry about that," Rachel apologized for the ninth time that month.

"It's not a problem," the teacher said. "Take care."

Rachel was driving off to their house. When she got there, her lights were on, she never left the house lights on. Maybe Noah was over, but Noah was dead. Maybe it was Ruthie, Katie's mom. What would Ruthie be doing at Rachel's house? Rachel parked her car in the driveway and she and Aidan ran into the house. Aidan ran into his room to do his homework, but something was wrong with the carpet in the rooms. They were soaked, like wet, really damp for some odd reason.

"Ruthie?" Rachel called. "Ruthie?"

"Rachel, there's no one here," Aidan said. "Yeah, the lights are on, maybe you just forgot to turn them off, but what's up with the carpet?"

"I know, it's damp from something. Aidan, honey, go to your room and do your homework," Rachel said.

Rachel looked around the dining room, nothing unusual except the carpet being damp. She looked in the family room, nothing unusual there, except someone sitting in the chair and the television being static. She turned the television off.

Aidan was in his room, searching for any missing items that might have been taken if their house was robbed. He wasn't too sure if anything was missing because he didn't find anything missing. Maybe the robbers were just too good. Aidan heard his mom scream, so he ran off in the direction of the family room.

"What is it Rachel? Rachel?" Aidan asked as he ran.

Aidan ran into the family room to find his mother standing there, crying and screaming at the same time, staring at something. Something in the chair. What was there? Or _who _was there? Aidan walked slowly toward the chair, but Rachel quickly walked over to Aidan and hugged him. She didn't want him to see the thing in the chair. Rachel was cradling him while standing, crying still. Aidan got out his mom's grip and walked over to the chair. He screamed. Sitting in the chair, face distorted, was Noah. Rachel screamed again.

Rachel woke up screaming. She had another dream about Noah dying. Why in her house? Just in case to see if it was real, she got out of bed to feel the carpet. It wasn't damp, so far so good, she walked out into the hallway, not damp, she walked around the house and the carpet was damp and neither was the tiles, she walked into the family room. The television wasn't emitting static and no one was in their house. Rachel sighed in relief and was afraid to go back to sleep. She was afraid she might've had another dream. Did these dreams mean something? Did she have feelings for Noah when he died? So many questions were buzzing in her head, in her mind, in her skull, so many that didn't have answers.

Aidan woke up at seven o' clock and groaned. He put the alarm on. He hated it when he put the alarm on, he was so used to having school that he always put the alarm on. So he got up, turned it off, got dressed, and left his mom a note, saying that he went for a walk.

Rachel walked into Aidan's room and panicked, seeing that his bed was empty. She got dressed, put on her coat, and got her keys. She got to the door but there was a note:

Hi Rachel, I went for a walk, I'll be back as soon as I can. I went for a walk to think. Even though my life...I'll explain it when I come back. -Aidan

Rachel felt relieved. She was relieved Aidan left her note and was relieved that everything was a dream. Her thoughts still went back to her niece, Katie, that was the whole reason it started. The whole reason she started that report about an evil videotape that killed people. She dragged Noah into it and he didn't believe her and now he was dead because of her. Aidan watched it by accident. Katie and her friends started this whole thing. She wasn't blaming Katie and her friends, simply just thinking about this entire project. Katie and her friends had gone up the mountains one weekend and had watched this videotape that kills you in 7 days. She was talking about it with her friend Becca 7 days later. That night, Katie died and Ruthie wanted to know how. So Rachel took it and started researching on it. She had gone to the mountains where Katie and her friends were and watched the tape. She lived. Aidan lived. Noah didn't. Katie didn't. Katie's friends didn't. Becca was just traumatized for life! So many thoughts were in her head that Rachel started to get lightheaded.

Aidan came back around eleven thirty in the morning. Rachel looked at him. She hugged him. She looked at him.

"Aidan, I was so worried; why were you gone so long?" Rachel scolded.

"I had to think so I took a very long walk," Aidan said.

"Think about what?"

"I had to think about what happened about the tape."

"What were you going to explain to me? You said you needed to explain something to me in the note."

"Oh, well, ever since what happened, even though my life is back to normal, I can't tell you now. I'll tell you when I can."

Aidan walked to his room and lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about what he was just going to tell his mom. He didn't want to tell her just now when their lives were pretty normal. Plus, she worried too much.

Rachel was thinking about what Aidan was about to tell her. He could tell her anything, that's what she was there for, to help him. But she was a little paranoid and she was overprotective, but that's how she was supposed to be, right? That's how moms were supposed to be.

Millions of thoughts were in their heads. The tape, Samara, the Morgans, the killings, Noah, the dreams, everything that just happened a few years ago, they never really got over it until just about a year or two ago. What did all these thoughts mean? Did they have answers?

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Keep in mind it was my first fanfic! Keep in mind about reviewing and telling me about this and everything. I hope I did okay....once I get enough reviews (maybe about five each chapter) I'll post up the new chapter. So if you really liked this chapter, you better hope I get five reviews!

Psycho Punk Rocker


End file.
